New Year Causes
by klcm
Summary: Morgan gives Reid some advice, but it seems it's not so easily used... Written for January New Year's Challenge Challenge on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner"


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...**

My piece written for January New Year's Challenge Challenge on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner"

**Assigned pairing:** Morgan/Reid

**Assigned prompts:** fireworks, midnight countdown, New Year's baby

_Well this took longer than expected to write, might be because I'm so not a Reid writer! So I hope you like what came of my pairing and prompts =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- New Year Causes -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Spencer Reid never really thought his life would be like this. When he started in the BAU he was a child genius, deemed too young by some, deemed too much a genius to be in the BAU by others, deemed perfect by everyone that mattered.

He looked down the corridor, in the way that Penelope had been taken with Derek, and he looked down the other end, his eyes capturing the sleeping face of his long term girlfriend, Shelley.

He guessed the entire day's events took its toll, the excitement exhausting Shelley, whilst bringing on labour a couple of days early for Penelope. The rest of the team sorting family matters. JJ and Hotch arranging care for their children before rushing back. While Rossi and Emily sorted out their parents.

He put his hand in his pocket and drew out the ring he'd been carrying around for weeks now. He now knew, after help from Derek, what life had in store for him. He knew full well that only he could make the decisions that would shape him into a true man.

Getting lost in the advice, he knew it was all down to him.

He just had to channel Derek's advice right.

"_So kid," Derek said as he slapped his hand to Reid's shoulder, "Big day tomorrow." He told him teasingly, "What's the plan?"_

"_Plan?" _

_Derek chuckled, "I was just like you before I took the dive," Derek told him, and watching Reid's face cloud a little, "Popping the question, boy, finally being a taken man."_

"_Oh..." He said and looked off into the yard, "that."_

_Derek's brow furrowed, "It's not a scary thing Reid. Quite liberating actually and I mean, look at me and Pen, two years married, and we've got a baby due any day now. So you tell me what's so scary."_

"_I remember you were the one panicking that Penelope wouldn't turn up on your wedding day, and you're the one that freaked out when-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, Spence, you're your own man, not mine, or anyone else's." Derek said moving on from his mini panic moments, "Shelley makes you happy, brings to you what my sexy mamma brings to me, so I say you bite the bullet and ask her." Derek said slapping a hand onto Spencer's back, making him shake a little at the power of Derek's strength, "It's the best feeling in the world."_

_Reid watched as Derek left him alone, and as Derek resumed his place with Penelope, waiting on the fireworks to begin, he shifted his attention to Shelley as she sat consumed in a rather animated chat with Emily._

_He looked at her laugh, her bright smile showing, her blonde hair shining in light, her face radiating happiness and he smiled, he knew what he had to do._

_Yet as the first firework flew up, he knew this New Year's party just started so he took Shelley's hand and followed the team outside, readying his nerves for the biggest step in his life._

_Penelope watched the flashes of light, the colours bright, lighting up the entire night sky, she snuggled into Derek's side more, protecting her body and the baby from the freezing air as they stood outside. _

_She took her attention away from the wonders of gunpowder and looked at Reid as he sat, not far from her, with Shelley sat in his arms and she smiled content. Just as she tilted her head, Reid looked over and she winked at him, her smile illuminating. She knew whatever he chose to do tomorrow his girl would have the bet 1__st__ of January ever; she'd think it was something precious, something amazing._

_Whether it be him telling Shelley he loved her or if he finally took that deep breath and popped the question._

"_What's the bet he pops the questions at midnight?" Penelope asked, her breath fogging in the air, her teeth chattering, but her love of fireworks and midnight kisses keeping her out in the cold._

"_Well if the fireworks don't scare him," Derek said and Penelope hit his chest, "Then very high."_

_Penelope giggled as the countdown begin and her attention resumed to Reid, content to see her boy wonder get a lucky break but as the end of the year came, and midnight struck Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her, making Reid one of the last thoughts on her mind._

_Reid on the other hand went to pull the ring out, but Shelley had other ideas and caught his attention, and in that moment he bottled it and just gave his girlfriend a midnight kiss._

_He vowed to do it after the hype of New Year's, when there were no distractions any longer._

"_My water's just broke," Penelope exclaimed loudly, "You really know how to pack a kiss, Hot Stuff."_

_Reid watched as life took a wild turn, yet again, he knew there was never going to be a 'right' moment._

Reid snapped out of the memory at feeling a hand run up his back, awakening him to Shelley's existence.

"What's a matter?" She asked, her tone somewhat croaky from just waking up, "You not slept?"

He turned, hiding the ring in his palm, and looked deeply into her light blue eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, just worried about Pen."

"Any news?" She asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair, getting a better look at him. She watched him shake his head in answer, "It'll be fine, it's Penelope, you've got nothing to be worried about."

"In all fairness, it's not really that," He confessed and looked at her, "If- If I was to ask you to marry me, what would you say?"

Shelley's face began to illuminate, "I'd say yes," She said, trying to now get overly excited or hopeful, "I would scream it from the roof tops, Spence." She exclaimed and then her face grew with seriousness, "Is this some test?"

"No, if this was a test your pupils would have..." He paused, his nerves creeping in but Derek's advice keeping him going, he sat up, making Shelley sit bolt upright to stare at him. He smiled weakly and opened his palm. "Will you?" He asked, feeling a little lame. "Marry me that is, will you marry me?" He continued and laughed a little shakily, "I know it's not the best proposal, but I love you, and Derek showed, he showe-"

He was cut short of words as Shelley kissed him, her hands going either side of his face, she pulled away, "Yes, Spence, yes I will marry you." She told him happily.

Reid went to talk again, but clapping broke the moment and he jumped up to see Derek standing in front of him, a bright tired smile on his face.

"Well congratulations are in order." Derek assumed.

"And I'm guessing that the fact that you're out here and not with Pen can only mean one thing..." Reid trailed off, the ring still in his hand, ready for Shelley's finger, Shelley coming to stand behind him for support.

"Little boy, Genius," Derek told him and then gave him a hug, "Told ya to just do it." He said pulling away, giving Shelley a hug, "Now put that ring on your little lady's finger and come see my Baby Girl and son." Derek advised and turned to walk back to Penelope.

"You heard the man," Shelley said excitedly, putting her left hand out and letting Reid slide the ring on. She then allowed him to just take her hand and lead her up the corridor to Penelope's room.

Walking in and he didn't get a chance to say a thing again. He was getting quite annoyed with everyone jumping in feet first before him this morning.

"We've got a New Year's baby, and a New Year's engaged couple," Penelope beamed somewhat tiredly, Derek winked at him, not in the slightest guilty for spilling the beans of good news, "Now come here kid genius, get some practise with your newest God son."

Now Spencer Reid knew his life was just beginning.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- New Year Causes -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_So I'm not happy about it, but it could've been a whole lot worse! _

_Hope you liked =)_


End file.
